oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
National Unity Party (POWER VI)
The '''National Unity Party '''was an anti-duopoly party formed by Huey Long the Mustard King and Will Ritchie in POWER VI. Power VI The NUP was formed in Power VI after an elongated inactive spell from Abraham McCaez that would see Patrick Higgins claim temporary chair over the Democratic Party, though the idea to form another party was passed around between Huey and Will well before this event. On July 10th, 2018, at around 5:30 EST, the Libertarian Party, Green Party (USA), Party for Socialism and Liberation, and Constitution Party would all join the National Unity Party, forming a coalition of Major Third parties to attempt to rival that of the major two American parties, retroactively called The Great Merger. The coalition would cause the NUP to change their logo and their color. A large confrontation by then-Secretary Bill Clinton, and then-Treasurer Jim Jones over accusations of alting caused Clinton to ban a smaller party member. This move brought much controversy and after calls for Clinton to resign, Clinton would take advantage of his moderation perms to destroy most of the NUP Discord server, including many old channels that contained history for the old Libertarian Party dating to 2016. Clinton was banned as a result. He then defected back to the GOP after handing over logs of all of the messages in the server. Power VII Following a rocky end Power VI with the Democrats, the National Unity Party had their first elections, resulting in the election of MacKenzie King and John Locke for Chair and Vice Chair respectively. As chair, King had strong hate towards to Democrats, and sought out to crush them under their rule. She ordered Locke to seek out a secret alliance with the Grand Old Party against the Democrats, which was quickly found out by the Democrats after both parties bombarded Democratic Party Chairman Ted Kennedy in the California Gubernatorial Election. The alliance was powerful at first, and was easily able to monopolize the corporations and unions, strangling the Democrats’ funding for weeks. Despite being able to get some bills passed, the Democrats’ hold on the house and senate teetered every time senate and house elections came around. The NUP-GOP alliance seemed unstoppable, and came close to completely wiping the Democrats off the map. Many believed that this was the NUP and GOP’s iteration to win. The GOP’s alliance with the National Distributist Workers Party for the Thirty Third Presidential Election only seemed to seal the Democrats’ fate. However, the Democrats managed to gain enough funding from donations to flip the Presidential Election in their favor, allowing the Democratic candidate Patrick Higgins to win against the Republican candidate Trajan Nym. Shortly after, Trajan Nym stepped down as chair, choosing Jessica Cyronax as his successor. This would only continue the GOP’s downfall, and soon be a weight on the NUP’s shoulders that they couldn’t bear. The subsequent Presidential Elections (34th and 35th) along with the Dmocrats’ ability to gain in the house, senate and governor counts only proved that the NUP-GOP alliance was quickly coming undone, where Democratic candidate Benjamin K. Poldhart easily beat NUP Candidate caucusing with the Republicans, Enzo Taylor. The party went into a state of Hibernation following the abrupt end of Power VII due to the website going down. Leadership History Notable Politicians * Huey Long The Mustard King * Winston Greene * John Locke * Yodle * Luna Lovegood * Gary Johnson * Paul Rand * Gerald Ford * Cidmosquito * Quaris * Kenneth Baker * Leon Trotsky * Will Ritchie * Johnathon T Menzies * Wolvers * Robert F. Kennedy * Big Coal Boy * MacKenzie King * John K. Smith * Enzo Taylor * Colin Bonini Category:Player-made Parties Category:Defunct Parties